1. Field
The present invention relates to a high heat resistant brake disk for a railroad vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a brake disk for a railroad vehicle is installed on a side surface or an axle of a wheel of the vehicle and generates a braking force by friction with a brake pad.
To keep pace with the recent trend toward high-speed railroad vehicles, there is a pressing need for a brake disk having an excellent frictional braking force and satisfying requirements as a brake disk, including wear resistance and heat resistance.
High temperature heat of 600° C. or greater is generated at the brake disk due to friction with the brake pad and the heat repeatedly acting on the brake disk may create a thermal crack.